marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Slade Wilson (Earth-Two)
Slade Wilson (also known as Deathstroke) was a mercenary, bounty hunter and soldier who served many different organizations throughout his storied career. Biography Early life Slade Wilson was born on November 30, 1945 in California. Vietnam War When Wilson was sixteen-years-old, he enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age. After serving a stint in Vietnam, he was promoted to the rank of Major and met Hailey Wilson, with whom he had a son named Wade. The relationship didn't last, however, and Slade returned to active military duty. In 1965, he met American Captain Adeline Kane who was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. Kane was amazed at how skilled Slade was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She immediately fell in love with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant she had ever encountered. She offered to privately train Slade in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Six months later, Adeline and he were married and she became pregnant with their first child. It was at this time that Wilson was shipped back overseas to Vietnam. At home, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. During his second stint there, Wilson worked alongside the Howling Commando's and even met Captain America on one occasion. Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Deathstroke possessed a superhuman ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Deathstroke's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death was unknown. As such, Deathstroke's body could take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones could heal within minutes. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did naught but slow him down and cause great pain. *'Disease Immunity': Deathstroke's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Retarded Aging': While Deathstroke is apparently aging, his healing factor gives him an extended lifespan and does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. *'Telepathic Resistance': Because of his healing factor, Deathstroke has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathy. *'Enhanced Strength': Deathstroke possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, he does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. He is capable of lifting at least 420 lbs but no more than 800 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina': Deathstroke can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility': Deathstroke's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Senses': Deathstroke's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than a normal human. Enhanced Mind: Able to utilize 9 times more than a human's full brain capacity for information processing and sorting, Deathstroke's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds. Personality and traits Relationships Family Romantic life Hailey Wilson Adeline Kane Lillian Worth Appearances References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Weapon Plus members Category:United States Army officers Category:Members of the Marauders Category:SHIELD members Category:Injustice Society members